


But of Course (my dear you caused it)

by CloudyLouu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief smoking, Confessions, Cute boys kissing, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, larry - Freeform, larry is real tbh, larry stylinson - Freeform, lil but of blood but nothing serious, my poetic mess lmao, nightime, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLouu/pseuds/CloudyLouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and Harry confess their love on the rooftop at night with purple knuckles and pink cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But of Course (my dear you caused it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'antichrist' ~ the 1975

"Can you tell by my eyes that I haven't slept well since the last time we spoke?" 

\---

The night sky deep blue like 'Starry Night' but all Harry could look at was Louis. Green eyes bore through the dark into his side as Louis gazed up towards the moon pointedly ignoring him. A lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, burning silently between the two. 

It's 4 AM and they're sitting on Louis rooftop, sombrely sitting side by side under the moon. Harry reaches out his hand and lightly plucks and Louis fingers, quietly begging for his attention, the linking his slightly trembling palms together. 

"Lou," Harry's eyes are clouded with wetness, if it's the blood or tears he's not sure anymore, but batters his eyelashes through it, eyes still trained on Louis' ignoring figure. "Louis, please," His voice cracks on the last work, body dropping lax in exhaustion. That is, until Louis does turn, and if it's not the most beautiful look in the world, then he'll be damned.

Louis eyes are puffy and red, competing with the stars in the sky. He takes the smouldering orange lit cigarette to flick it over the edge, smoke dwindling in the air between them. Whispers of wind tousle tufts of his fringe into his eyes, but he ignores, and looks right back at Harry. 

It's a look that yells, why? You're so stupid but I love you, why would you do that to us? Why would you make me worry? I love you. 

Louis' thumb softly grazes over Harry purple dusted knuckles, nail catching on the dried cuts, Harry doesn't even flinch.

"Harry," he brings a dainty wrist up to thumb away the blood from Harry's eyebrow as they're knees bump together shyly, legs dangling over the edge. "Why?"

It's the one word that has Harry's gaze break away from Louis', taking in a shuddering breath, eyes now on their linked hands, palm to palm. 

"No longer, Lou. Please," Harry's sure there are tears when one drips down onto their hands. 

"Haz," Harry can't remember when that honey-whistle voice last called him that. Back through the months of sleepless nights with arms wrapped around him too tight and pale to be his beloved. Back when the nights were spent under white sheets with tea stains, frantic rose lips and soft touches. 

"I'm sorry," Louis continues, this time Harry brings his gaze up to Louis and he feels like he's looking at the sun and the stars and the universe. Louis eyes sparkles like the stars and skin glitters like the Milky Way. "I was wrong."

They're close now, hands tighter and chests pressed lightly together. Harry can feel Louis heartbeat thumping like a jackrabbit. "I had to, Lou," Harry replies, unconsciously licking at the split slit of his lip. "He was drunk, and I was drunk," Harry's voice is borderline panic, scrambling to explain the rough tugs he took for the hope he was wrong, that Louis never left, that the stranger in his home he called his love, was his Louis. Was his Louis when the figure stumbled in during the early hours and swung his fist of self-loath against Harry's cheekbone. "But he wasn't you."

Their foreheads are touching softly now and Harry's words fade away into the still air, thin lips brushing against his like feathers. There's a mumbled gone-with-the-wind whimper of "I love you" before their two souls surge forward to connect. 

All Louis can do is try to control the unimaginable need for the heat and heart of harry. To hold back from digging his tongue so far in Louis mouth that he touches his racing heart. It's like the night is alive and glittery. Like the sky is a river of paint, bleeding down into the earth, racing through the lover's veins and colouring them from within. 

And just like that, the world his alive and they break apart with "I love you" to say "I can't live without you" while the drastic measures taken lie in the house below, far below the two hearts who are again together as one.


End file.
